fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shu X Xyon
Characters Shu Kutobara © Windwarrior234 Xyon © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C' Xyon: *walking through the forest on her daily expedition, she's humming to herself* Shu: *walking through the forest, obviously lost* Gah....where's that damn path? Xyon: *hears someone, she darts into some bushes, behind a tree, and peers out to see who it is* Shu: *senses an ancient presence* Hmm....is there someone there? Xyon: *shrinks back a little, but slowly comes out from behind the tree, clutching her cloak to her* ...hello. Shu: Hello there, little one....what brings you out here? Xyon: ...just going out for my daily walk. Father says nothing is better for someones health than a long walk. Unless you're sick, then it's a nap. Shu: Hmm....wise advice. But aren't you a little young to be out on your own? Xyon: Er... I suppose I would be, yes. Shu: Do you live far from here? Xyon: Where I live is not far from here, no. Just three and a half miles walk. Shu; That's still a pretty far walk....but I suppose I'm not your father, so I can't pass judgment. Xyon: ...it's much prettier out here than it is around where I live. Not like home, but it's nice enough. Shu: *blinks, then nods* Yes....where I come from, there aren't many forests, but their are mountains aplenty. Xyon: What are the mountains like? Shu: Well, they're pretty tall...it gets cold towards the top, but they're pretty fun to climb. Xyon: It's been awhile since I've been to the mountains... I hope one day I can visit them again. Shu: I don't think there are any mountains around here like the ones in Goldoa, though.... Xyon: Goldoa? Shu: My home country.... Xyon: Oh... that name sounds very familiar to me... I can't remember. Wasn't that the land of the dragon laguz? Shu: Yes, that's correct.... Xyon: *smiles and nods* So you are a black dragon laguz... I thought so. Shu: *grins a bit* So it's safe for me to assume that you're a Manakete like I thought as well? Xyon: *gasps* H-how did you know? *takes a step back* Y-you won't hurt me... right? Shu: *laughs* Now, why would I want to do that? Black dragons have the ability to sense the mana of different individuals; I sensed you earlier when you hid in that bush. Xyon: Well... I've been hunted by many beorcs and laguz... i-it's sometimes hard to tell who will and who won't hurt me. Shu: *blinks in surprise* That's horrible....I wouldn't do that to you. I swear it on my honor as a prince of Goldoa. Xyon: *smiles* All right... I believe you. *thinks about it for a moment* Wait a minute... did you say that you are a prince? Shu: *smiles a bit* Prince Shu of Goldoa, at your service, milady. *bows in a noble fashion* Xyon: *giggles, she courtesies* Princess Xyon of the Katalou Tribe; a pleasure you meet you, noble sir. Shu: *grins at the game they've started* Ah, a princess? It's a small world! Now, would the lady grace me with her company on this fine day? Xyon: Yes, I would be most honored to accompany you. *grabs her hand* Shu: *smiles* I'm glad. Now, let's continue that walk of yours.... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B Xyon: *watering some flowers, humming to herself* Shu: *comes across her* Oh, Xyon! Xyon: *looks up* Shu! Good to see you. Out in the forest again? Shu: Yes; *sheepishly* I keep getting lost.... Xyon: *shrugs* It happens... where are you headed, I can probably help you. Shu: I'm trying to get to a town called Nordopolica; it's supposed to be on the other side of this forest, but I don't know which side of it I'm on.... Xyon: Well, you have a good sense of direction; it's just four miles that way. *points* Shu: *nods to her* At least I was on the right track....thanks for that. So, what were you doing out here? Out for another walk? Xyon: Yes. And then I found these flowers, all wilted and dry, so I just finished watering them. Shu: You take really good care of the forest Xyon: *smiles* Thank you... my father loved nature. It kind of rubbed off on me. Shu: There's always that one thing....my mother's stubborn nature rubbed off on me, for sure! Xyon: *giggles* How often do you see your parents? I assume their king and queen at this time; I know I don't get to see my parents often, especially my father. Shu: I haven't seen them since I left home, and that was about four years ago....the local help tells me that they are at least doing well. Xyon: Oh, well that's good that they're doing well... why'd you leave home? Shu: I wanted to get a better grasp of the world; you can only learn so much staying in one place, you know? If I'm going to be the king of Goldoa someday, I want to help the world as best I can. Xyon: That's a very noble desire. Shu: Yes, well...history is a good teacher. King Kurthnaga's policies and his reign really appeal to me. Xyon: Yes... I hope I will be a good queen for my people. I'm to young, but hopefully I will grow up to be wise like my father, and caring like my mother. Shu: Time brings around amazing things; I'm sure you'll make an excellent queen. Xyon: Thank you, Shu; and I'm sure you'll be a grand king. Shu: *blushes a bit bashfully* That's what I'm aiming for; I hope I can live up to the expectations. Xyon: You'll do wonderfully; you seem well-adjusted and intelligent already. Shu; Thank you, but there's still a lot that I don't understand about beorc customs. Xyon: Oh? Is that one of the things you're trying to learn more about by going out and experiencing it for yourself? Shu: Exactly. Most people don't know that I'm a laguz, so I'm able to blend in easily. Xyon: Ah, that is true... so have you been learning much? Shu: I know a lot more than I did before I left home, but there is still a lot left. Xyon: *nods* I've always found the beorcs a bit... strange. Shu: There's a lot of nice people among them, but they're still so strange... Xyon: Yes... some of their ways of thinking, I just don't understand. Shu: That's why I set out on my journey; I want to know why they think that way. Maybe it's just plain stupidity... Xyon: Well, some of it may be fear, too... but also stupidity. Shu: *looks at her strangely* Fear? Huh....I guess that makes sense. Xyon: Mm, it's seen in how they deal with most anything or anyone that is different from themselves, or what they know. If something defies what they perceive as normality, they're afraid due to uncertainty, or just plain uncertainty. With the laguz, branded, and manakete, it's also because we have abilities and powers that they don't, and that scares them. Shu: I guess that makes sense....but there are always the exception to the rules, right? Xyon: Yes, of course, always - and there's always hope for change in the others. Shu: *nods* Yes, that's what I have to hope for. Xyon: *nods* Me too... I'm certain they'll accept laguz before they accept they manakete, but once they do accept the laguz as a common, normal peoples, it shouldn't be to much longer before they finally accept my own race... but then again, most do not know of us. Shu: *nods* I'm sure that day will come. It may be far off, but I'm sure of it. Many nations already see us as equals. Xyon: *smiles and nods* Yes, it is true. The exception to the rule will one day be the ones who don't conform to the idea of equality for all races... but until that day comes, we must continue to survive, to live, and to strive for it. Shu: *nods* Yes; and since we'll eventually be the rulers of our countries, we'll play a part in making that happen. Xyon: *smiles* Yes... I'll be sure to help keep at least my country at peace with everyone, and possibly have a friendship with yours. Since, really, there are so few differences between the dragon laguz and the manakete... Shu: *smiles and nods* Yes, that's right. So, am I to expect a treaty of alliance from you once we are king and queen? Xyon: *giggles* Yes, but of course, King Shu. Our own personnal relations would be very great by that time, I would imagine it would be a contagious thing, and our peoples feelings would mimic ours quite nicely. Do you agree? Shu: *laughs a bit as well* Oh yes, Queen Xyon. People tend to mimic their leader's behaviour, so I'm sure our people will take after our friendship quite well. Xyon: *nods* I can hardly wait for that day to come, but I must be patient... I must become wise before I am ready to be queen. For a leader without wisdom is a fool with power. Shu: You seem plenty wise as it is. Xyon: ...*blushes* Thank you... but I'm sure there's much for me to learn yet. Shu: That applies to me as well; perhaps we can grow wiser together? Xyon: That is a reasonable proposal... I accept! It'll be fun! I mean, er... I'm sure we will grow wiser still while working in unification. *grins* Shu: *grins* It's okay; it'll be fun! No need to be so formal right now, right? Xyon: Right! End of Support B ' 'Support Level A Shu: *walking with her in town* You don't have to be so uptight, Xyon. Xyon: *gulps* O-okay... I'll try not to be. Shu: Don't worry so much; no one is gonna notice. Xyon: *nods* All right. *clutches her cloak to keep it on* Shu: Is this your first time in a beorc town? Xyon: No... there was one other time... but I was brought there as a prisoner. I didn't get the chance to enjoy much of anything. Shu: Oh....well, I'm sure I could show you some things around here. Xyon: That would be great! Shu: Alright then; show me what you'd like to know about. Xyon; Well... what about the library? It's a place of books, isn't it? Shu: *nods* Yes, that's right. It's a place where one can gather information on almost any subject. Xyon: *nods* How about... oh, what are they called... cafes! What are they for? Shu: Cafes? Oh, those are places where people go to grab a quick something to eat, meet other people and be social. They're really nice little places. Xyon: Isn't that what an inn is, or is there a difference? Shu: No, an inn is where people can go to sleep. You can't sleep at the cafe! Xyon: Oh, okay! And what about bars and clubs? I heard you can eat there... but they smell worse than a cafe. Shu: Bars and clubs are places for older people like me...children aren't really allowed because of certain things..... Xyon: Okay, so I don't need to worry about it, then. And bakeries, what are those? Shu: Bakeries are where bread and other pastries are made. You know, stuff like cakes, rolls and bagels. Xyon: Oh yeah! I make those sometimes at home. I know blacksmith shops are the places where they make and form metal things, right? Shu: Yes, that's right. Xyon: And then the carpenter makes thing out of wood... the gardener, of course, takes care of plants. The orphanage, what is that? Shu: An orphanage is where children go when they don't have their parents.... Xyon: O-oh... that's so sad... Shu: The orphanage has another function, though; people who want to raise a child but can't have one of their own can go there to adopt them and take care of them. Xyon: Really?! *smiles* That's good to hear! Shu: The beorc, if anything, know how to care of themselves. Xyon: Yes... I don't think the manaketes have an orphanage... Shu: Hmm....well...since manaketes live for so long, they can sustain themselves at a relatively young age....I mean, you're eight in human years, but you're still so mature... Xyon: Yes, I suppose... but I'm not sure about other manaketes my age. Most manakete females aren't very mature until their about 12 human years, and boys are not until they are 14 or 15 in human years. I think I'm an exception to the rule, but I am uncertain... I've never really talked to other manaketes my age. Shu: It's different for everyone. But I think you're speaking of physical maturity. I meant mental maturity. Xyon: Physical maturity is typically reached about 16 for females, and 24 for males. I assume that, at least, since they stop growing around that time... not much different from humans. Shu: Well, in humans - and in laguz - there's a period of time called adolescence, which starts around age 12 and doesn't end until about age 20 or 21. That's the time in which physical maturity takes place. Females tend to begin a year or two before males, but they both end at about the same time. Xyon: I've heard of that... it's something I have yet to study. Shu: Believe me, you'll experience it soon enough. *chuckles* Xyon: *blinks, gasping* Oh my goodness, you're right! D-does it hurt at all? Shu: *chuckles a bit* I don't know if i'm the right person you should be asking. The only thing I've felt were growing pains....I would ask your mother about it. Xyon: ...I'm not sure I'll see her for awhile, so I'll have to ask Lady Dusuda. But anyways... I can't think of anything more to ask about a beorc town. Shu: Alright then; how about we just enjoy the sights, then? Xyon: *nods* Sounds good to me! Oh, do you think we'll see a sunset? I haven't seen one in a long time... it's not easy to see the horizon in the forest. Shu: Oh, yes, we can see one. There's a nice place not too far out of town that gives a perfect view. Xyon: Splendid! Thanks, Shu. ^^ Shu: *smiles* Not a problem! Xyon: So, shall we see the sights until we can go see the sunset? Shu: *nods with a grin* Of course 'End of Support A ' Shu, the Dragon Prince and Xyon, the Dragon Princess Time passed by quickly for the two royal heirs and the vows they made that day were ones that they kept. Shu returned to Goldoa and became the king, using his newfound knowledge of the beorc and other races to bring peace to the continent. Just as she promised, a peace treaty from Xyon was the Manakete queen's first order of business. The two would often come together to speak with each other, of their past and how they were looking forward to the future